<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Drink for Three by Abyssia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941348">A Drink for Three</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia'>Abyssia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Clothed Sex, Multi, Spectation, Surveillism, Wine, light poly elements</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 19:54:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,177</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26941348</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abyssia/pseuds/Abyssia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Claude, on a diplomatic visit from Almyra, decides to spend what free time he can with his lover, linhardt. He however neglected to inform him that an invitation had also been extended to Edelgard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edelgard von Hresvelg &amp; Claude von Riegan, Linhardt von Hevring/Claude von Riegan, Linhardt von Hevring/Edelgard von Hresvelg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Drink for Three</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">Linhardt lets out a ponderous sound, his eyes fixed on the wineglass in his hand.</p><p class="p1">“What’s up?” Claude, who is seated next to him on the sofa asks with a glance in his direction. “You’re awfully quiet. Even for you.”</p><p class="p1">“I really think, that you should have informed me ahead of time of your intention to invite Edelgard to this little rendezvous of ours.” Linhardt says, flicking his gaze up to the woman who was seated across from them.</p><p class="p1">Edelgard’s jaw tightens slightly. “If I am intruding, please do let me know and I will be more than happy to allow you two your privacy”</p><p class="p1">Linhardt shakes his head. “No, it was merely a slight misstep on Claude’s part,” he says, flashing Claude a firm look. “I am more than happy to have a glass of wine with you, Edelgard.” He says, his expression softening for but a moment before directing a frown at Claude. “However. I was simply under the impression that tonight’s outing was to just be me and Claude after so many months apart.” He sighs. “The three of us sharing a drink together requires me to be in an entirely different state of mind before hand.”</p><p class="p1">Edelgard quietly places her wine glad down on the low table that stands between her and the other two.</p><p class="p1">“With that said, Claude. You never did tell me your reasoning for inviting me here tonight.”</p><p class="p1">Claude shrugs. “Nothing big. I just thought it would be fun!” He takes another sip of his wine. “Besides, the only reasons Linhardt and I have become close at all is because of you.”</p><p class="p1">Linhardt nods and takes a sip of his wine as well. “That is undeniably the case, yes,” he then places his glass down next to Edelgard’s. After the battle of Derdriu, Claude and Linhardt had become briefly re-acquainted. But it had been Edelgard who had encouraged Linhardt to send a letter to the former Archduke after the war’s end.</p><p class="p1">Claude grins. “Oh? And here I was thinking that it was my devastating charm that had made you desperate to get to know me more no matter the cost.”</p><p class="p1">Linhardt scoffs and rolls their eyes. “If you were that concerned with impressing me, you could have at least been a better patient.”</p><p class="p1">“Hey, I let you heal me didn’t I?”</p><p class="p1">“Yes, only after I insisted,” Linhardt frowns. “Did you really expect me to let you see Edelgard and the Professor while still risking acute blood loss?”</p><p class="p1">“Aww, so you’ve cared for me all along? How fascinating.”</p><p class="p1">Linhardt glances away, his cheeks covered in a slight flush.</p><p class="p1">Edelgard raises an eyebrow. “To think that the two of you have become quite this close...”</p><p class="p1">Claude turns his grin back to Edelgard, swirling the wine in his hand. They have been exchanging letters for the past year, which Edelgard has been quite aware of, after all. “Oh? You have been keeping and eye on it huh?”</p><p class="p1">Edelgard nods. “I know what Linhardt is like when he finds something for which he has a deep passion and interest.”</p><p class="p1">Linhardt’s irritated expression then finally melts into one of light embarrassment. He reaches for his wine glass and downs another sip.</p><p class="p1">Claude finally drains the last of his wine and places the empty glass on the table. “Hey now, Linhardt,” he says, his smirk becoming devilish as he instead draws nearer to Linhardt on the couch. “Are you really so infatuated with me that even our dear Emperor has found out?”</p><p class="p1">Edelgard picks up her own wine glass one more time and finishes it. “I actually find this most pleasing, the fact that you two have become so close.”</p><p class="p1">“That’s right,” Claude glances back at Edelgard, relaxing back onto his side of the couch. Linhardt however remains somewhat tense. “You do seem awfully invested in the two of us, huh?” he leans forward, resting his elbows on his knees and his chin in his hands. “Could it be that when you sent Linhardt to Almyra those months ago, you were truly intending to match-make us?”</p><p class="p1">Edelgard raises an eyebrow. “I am not sure why my intentions would matter. The two of you have become lovers regardless, have you not?”</p><p class="p1">Linhardt and Claude sputter in unison.</p><p class="p1">Edelgard’s expression shifts into a somewhat relaxed smile, her fists uncurling on her lap. “Was that supposed to be a secret?”</p><p class="p1">“Not exactly—” Claude says, quickly scrambling for a reply.</p><p class="p1">“That’s because we aren’t exactly official, now are we, Claude?” Linhardt says, with another glare in Claude’s direction that is far from playful.</p><p class="p1">Edelgard’s lips press into a thin line and she looks at Claude.</p><p class="p1">Claude sputters again, suddenly feeling the pressure of two powerful Adrestians potentially being mad at him at the same time. “Hey now~”</p><p class="p1">“Perhaps I am truly intruding,” Edelgard says, preparing to stand up again.</p><p class="p1">“No—” Claude reaches out to stop her, grabbing for her wrist but missing. Edelgard stands up fully, while Claude lunges forward and nearly crashes into the coffee table.</p><p class="p1">Claude blinks, not sure at first as to why he didn’t fall, until he looks over to see that Lin had caught him. “Lin…” he breathes, Linhardt’s grip being rather close and tight. Linhardt then nuzzles the side of Claude’s head and pulls them both back onto the couch.</p><p class="p1">Edelgard, despite her intention to leave, finds that her eyes rest heavily upon the two. While she knows Linhardt very well, she has never seen him act quite like this with anyone. And as for Claude— he is a complete mystery to her. But in Linhardt’s presence, it is as if some of the code has been deciphered.</p><p class="p1">Edelgard has been privileged enough to see a small smile blooming upon his lips. Usually when faced with some sort of fascinating discovery, or by a willing ear to his theories. But with Claude, she sees his mood is more elevated in general. He seems more relaxed, as well as animated. As if Claude himself is the titillating focus of Linhardt’s passionate and relentless interest. Even though her instincts tell her to look away—she finds that there is something else compelling her to keep watching.</p><p class="p1">Before she realises it however, the scene before her has shifted drastically. Linhardt has pulled himself even closer, pushing Claude backwards onto the couch. Perhaps the wine has gotten to him too.</p><p class="p1">Edelgard's cheeks flush a deep crimson as she watches Linhardt draw his tongue along the contour of Claude's neck. Claude himself lets out a squeak, clinging to Linhardt's clothes.</p><p class="p1">"I think I understand now," Linhardt says in a low voice. "For whatever reason, you wanted Edelgard to see how truly close we've become."</p><p class="p1">"What makes you say that, Lin?" Claude gasps.</p><p class="p1">Linhardt frowns. "Don't tell me that you've already forgotten that Edelgard is still watching us."</p><p class="p1">Claude then goes completely stiff, in more ways than one.</p><p class="p1">Linhardt makes a thoughtful expression while Claude begins to sputter again. "You enjoy the idea of Edelgard watching us?" he asks, placing a hand firmly over Claude's crotch to confirm the obvious change. Claude lets out a hiss and bites his lower lip, unable to keep his hips from moving back against Linhardt’s hand. "I would be amenable to this, continuing such activities while being observed. Provided of course that Edelgard is as well," Linhardt's eyes then slide over to Edelgard who returns his gaze unflinchingly.</p><p class="p1">Whatever doubt or sense of propriety she might have clung to before has now completely vacated her. "Continue," she states, almost as an order.</p><p class="p1">“Gladly,” Linhardt replies, his gaze softening before his attention returns to Claude. Linhardt begins palming Claude’s erection, causing Claude’s breath to stutter and deepen. Linhardt lowers himself onto one of Claude’s legs while placing his lips again to the soft flesh of Claude’s neck.</p><p class="p1">Edelgard finds herself deeply fascinated. Linhardt’s overall attitude is so distinct from how he usually acts, but somehow it still fits in as a part of him. Claude too, while this submissive, demure display seems to completely contradict his usual suave presentation, it also falls neatly into place in Edelgard’s mind. Claude has grown to trust Linhardt, and Edelgard knows that to be an extremely valuable and terrifying thing. Edelgard herself, has grown to trust Linhardt, and perhaps, knowing this, Claude is able to relax around her as well.</p><p class="p1">Or perhaps, he simply has a fetish for being observed with cold judgement while being reduced to a quivering mess at the hands of his lover.</p><p class="p1">Linhardt removes his hand from Claude’s erection. But Claude does not even have the time to be disappointed as it is quickly replaced by the pressure of one of Linhardt’s knees. Claude groans, knotting one of his hands in the fabric of Linhardt’s lower back. Within a few more movements, Linhardt swiftly unbuttons Claude’s shirt, exposing the moderate dusting of hair across his chest.</p><p class="p1">Linhardt pauses and turns to edelgard. “Since you are our guest, Edelgard, you are free to make requests or suggestions.”</p><p class="p1">Edelgard nods and presses her lips together in concentration. “I am sure that you would already consider this, but I am curious about how sensitive his nipples might be, and so I would very much like to see that.”</p><p class="p1">Linhardt nods, glancing to Claude for confirmation before brushing open Claude’s shirt with his hands.</p><p class="p1">Claude sighs, his brown nipples growing harder from the exposed air. He arches his back, leaning into Linhardt’s touch as it graces his skin. Linhardt’s face, while still flushed, takes on a familiar look of concentration. He digs his palms into the meat of Claude’s breasts before very lightly brushing the tips of his fingers over the nipples. Claude lets out a strained “Aah—” perhaps intensified by the slightly drawn out anticipation of it. Linhardt then continues to tease his nipples with light strokes across the peak before finally adding a circling motion with his thumbs.</p><p class="p1">Claude’s hips buck against Linhardt’s knees and his breaths come out heavy and slow. Linhardt grinds himself slowly against Claude’s thigh, mouth hanging open while observing Claude’s delicious display.</p><p class="p1">Edelgard feels a flash of heat, her breath catching in her throat. It is truly fascinating to see Claude melt at Linhardt’s hands in this way, but Edelgard also finds her attention snagging on Linhardt’s flushed face.</p><p class="p1">“Linhardt,” Edelgard begins, shifting in her seat while squeezing her thighs together. “I would like to see you enjoy yourself as well. Surely Claude can do something about that.”</p><p class="p1">“Indeed he can,” Linhardt says, leaning back a little and letting his hands fall from Claude’s chest.</p><p class="p1">Claude lets out a sigh and watches Linhardt expectantly.</p><p class="p1">“Did you hear that? Her Majesty wants you to return the favour.”</p><p class="p1">Claude gives a noticeable shudder, pushing himself just a little upright on the couch. “And who would I be to disappoint the Emperor and her favourite academic?” Claude says with a small smirk.</p><p class="p1">Linhardt’s jaw tightens slightly and he begins to unbutton his own shirt. Claude’s gaze is then caught by the slow reveal of Linhardt’s soft chest as Linhardt lets his shirt shrug off of his shoulders.</p><p class="p1">Claude lifts a hand tentatively, looking even further entranced. But even his inebriation isn’t enough for him to act without permission. “You may touch my chest as well. Just do your best to elicit a reaction from me.”</p><p class="p1">Claude nods, his lips hanging open as he nears Linhardt’s chest with his hands and lips. Claude places his callused hands against Linhardt’s skin, immediately drawing out a soft gasp. He kneads Linhardt’s breasts in his hands, pinching the nipples gently.</p><p class="p1">Edelgard continues to watch, seeing how carefully Claude treats Linhardt, despite the mage’s obvious hunger and insistence. Linhardt’s reactions are a bit sharper, his back arching while grinding harder against Claude’s firm thigh.</p><p class="p1">While she does find Claude’s reactions to be fascinating as well as titillating, in the end, he is barely more than a close acquaintance and political ally as of now. Linhardt however is someone for whom she cannot help but have deep affection. And while the exact shape and colour of those feelings yet evades a tidy label, she finds that this display quite pleases her. She delights to see Linhardt enjoy himself, hear his soft pleasured moans. And still, the short furtive glances from Linhardt continually add to the thrills that course down her spy.</p><p class="p1">Something about the consciousness of her presence, how they are simultaneously vulnerable and performative, it keeps Edelgard’s eyes locked to their entwined forms. Undoubtedly, they cannot be acting exactly how they would if they were alone, but that knowledge gives her a small feeling of satisfaction as well.</p><p class="p1">Claude lets one of his hands fall from Linhardt’s chest, the one closest to Edelgard. Linhardt then angles his chest slightly outward, just as Claude’s tongue laps out to run over Linhardt’s right nipple. Linhardt lets out a shuddering gasp, knotting his left hand in Claude’s hair. Claude’s right hand continues to rub Linhardt’s other breast, while he puts on a show of lavishing the other with his tongue. Claude drags his tongue along the surface of Linhardt’s nipple, teasing and circling before finally pulling it between his lips.</p><p class="p1">Claude’s motions are slow and deliberate, clearly conscious of his audience. His left hand traces the contours of Linhardt’s chest to the side of his abdomen. Claude knows how sensitive Linhardt is there, the smooth skin between the bottom of his rib cage to his hip along his side. Claude brushes his fingertips down, causing Linhardt to shudder and let out a high-pitched pleased sound.</p><p class="p1">Claude continues to suck at Linhardt’s breast, letting out his own soft sounds of contentment, his expression nothing short of complete intoxication. Edelgard lets out a sigh, squeezing her thighs together and writhing further in her seat. Despite the situation, she is still exercising restraint, even as her fists press down upon the growing heat between her legs. Her body is hot and she decides to at least remove the light coat that she still wears, discarding it once the fasteners have been undone. She now sits there in a blouse and skirt, her hands still covered in her red satin evening gloves.</p><p class="p1">“Feel free to get comfortable, your Majesty,” Claude says after finally pulling his lips away with a wet pop. Claude gazes up at Linhardt, still riding this very peculiar high. Linhardt sits back a little and places both hands on Claude chest again.</p><p class="p1">“I am comfortable,” she replies. “Claude appeared to quite enjoy the oral stimulation from your breast, Linhardt. Perhaps he would enjoy your fingers as well?”</p><p class="p1">Linhardt gives Edelgard a smirk. “Indeed. Excellent suggestion, your majesty.” Linhardt then lifts his left hand, grabbing Claude’s chin rather sharply. Claude’s eyelids droop again and his lips fall open readily, his tongue lapping against the pad of Linhardt’s thumb. Linhardt then promptly hooks his thumb under Claude’s chin and shoves his forefinger deep into Claude’s mouth. Claude grunts and his hips jerk again. Linhardt leans Claude against the couch arm again, positioning himself so that Linhardt’s knee can directly stimulate the bulge in Claude’s pants. Claude groans deep in his throat, grinding against Linhardt in return.</p><p class="p1">“Come now, don’t be shy,” Linhardt coos. “My hands are busy so you can play with your nipples in my stead.”</p><p class="p1">Claude nods and puts his hands to his chest, pinching and stroking his own nipples while he sucks greedily on Linhardt’s finger.</p><p class="p1">Linhardt then suddenly darts his face down and whispers something inaudible to Edelgard directly into Claude’s ear. Claude lets out an affirmative grunt, and Linhardt glances to Edelgard. “Claude is likely going to reach orgasm momentarily. If it is your desire to watch that, then please remain for the rest of the show.”</p><p class="p1">“As for Claude?”</p><p class="p1">Linhardt glances to Claude and briefly removes his fingers. “I’m good, your Majesty. Actually, I’m great—”</p><p class="p1">Linhardt then promptly shuts him up with two fingers this time. “You heard him, your Majesty. Do you wish to continue your observations?”</p><p class="p1">“I do, in fact,” she replies, curiosity and interest driving her. A sensation that gives her a feeling of kinship with her dear Linhardt.</p><p class="p1">Claude manages to grin around Linhardt’s fingers, and then finally surrenders himself. He moans, and wraps both legs around Linhardt’s thigh, their thrusts growing more desperate in intensity. Linhardt mercifully pulls his fingers out as not to muffle the strained moan that falls from Claude’s lips. And indeed, it is a wonderful sound to hear.</p><p class="p1">Claude convulses, his arms falling from his own chest and reaching out to grab for his lover. Linhardt is suprised, but not dismayed, instead her observe with clear relish as the ecstasy blooms on Claude’s face. Linhardt feels Claude spend himself against his thigh, stroking one hand against Claude’s cheek.</p><p class="p1">Claude collapses against the couch, breathing heavily with his eyes fallen shut again. Linhardt regards his lover with deep affection for a few moments before pulling away. He stretches out his legs and sits down on the other end of the couch, his own erection quite evident by now. “Is there anything else that you need me for?”</p><p class="p1">Edelgard is breathing heavily, revealing in the blanketing warmth that is even more potent than the buzz from the wine. Edelgard’s hands knot together in her lap. “You have done quite a lot for me,” she breathes. “I feel...honoured to have been allowed to witness the depth of your bond.”</p><p class="p1">Linhardt continues to regard her curiously, but is not about to risk acting against her wishes. Perhaps another time, Linhardt can further pursue the thread of emotions that also pulls him towards Edelgard. “I found it quite enjoyable,” Linhardt remarks. “And I am pleased to see that you enjoyed yourself as well.”</p><p class="p1">Edelgard’s gaze lingers on Linhardt’s body for a few moments, which does not go unnoticed. “Perhaps, I do have one more request of you.”</p><p class="p1">“Oh, what is it?”</p><p class="p1">“If your agreeability to this does not change once you are sober, I would like to pursue a similar arrangement to this on another less...spontaneous occasion.”</p><p class="p1">“I doubt that my opinion will change, but I agree,” Linhardt then glances back to Claude. “And you?”</p><p class="p1">“Yeah, I’m down,” he grunts, curled up on the couch with both hands covering his face in embarrassment.</p><p class="p1">Linhardt looks back at edelgard. “There, for the moment we all continue to be interested in the idea.”</p><p class="p1">Edelgard smiles. “Yes. No need to conceal my attendance to the next rendezvous, I think,” she looks pointedly at Claude.</p><p class="p1">Claude grunts in reply, letting his hands fall from his face. “I wish I could say that this was the result of some sort of brilliant scheme. But Linhardt has always had the ability to surprise me. And so too have, you, Your Majesty.”</p><p class="p1">“Your goal was to facilitate some sort of deeper relationship between the three of us, was it not? And also to show just how close you two have become thanks to my having introduced you too. And so I dare say that you achieved those goals.”</p><p class="p1">“That I did.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>